


can you feel it?

by ASCELLAS



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Roughness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6153439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASCELLAS/pseuds/ASCELLAS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was face down on their bed in just a pair of pants. Kamui could see the layer of sweat on his body and hear the soft mewls coming from him. She knew to approach this carefully. If they started off too rough, Flannel was going to feel nothing but guilt. Kamui sat on the bed next to him as he tilted his head to look at her.</p>
<p>"First day of it?" She asked while removing pieces of her armor, tossing them to the side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	can you feel it?

**Author's Note:**

> alright first off im going to hell and second off i cant believe there isn't any knotting/heat cycles fics with this pairing so Fuck it.  
> unbeta'd and first time writing any kind of this Furry shit so sorry if its ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Kamui was suspicious after not seeing her husband all day. She knew that he typically slept in later than most of the soldiers. Not seeing him during her training was also something that she was quite used too. But not finding him at dinner slightly worried her. Kamui had finished her meal quickly, excused herself from the mess hall. The princess had arrived at her private quarters within moments and headed inside. Upon entering her quarters, she knew exactly why her husband never showed. 

He was face down on their bed in just a pair of pants. Kamui could see the layer of sweat on his body and hear the soft mewls coming from him. She knew to approach this carefully. If they started off too rough, Flannel was going to feel nothing but guilt. Kamui sat on the bed next to him as he tilted his head to look at her.

"First day of it?" She asked while removing pieces of her armor, tossing them to the side. Flannel just let out an exasperated groan as a response. Kamui finished taking off her armor, leaving her in a baggy tank and her pants. It didn't take long after that for Flannel to crawl on top of her. He let out a deep breath, roughly pressing his lips against hers. Flannel used one hand to keep himself up while his other traveled under her shirt. Kamui felt his tongue push against her lips, asking for entrance. She opened her mouth as his tongue slid into her mouth. Her hands went up to tangle in his mane, gently tugging on it.

Flannel let out a soft moan as a response to the pull. He pulled back before pressing his nose against her neck. He inhaled her scent before biting her neck. His teeth roughly pulled on the skin, leaving a dark mark. Kamui moaned as Flannel started biting various parts of her neck, leaving more bites than usual. Flannel pulled away from her neck and proceeded to rip her shirt off her body.

"Flannel!" She exclaimed in a scolding tone. This wasn't the first time he had done it, and she knew it would be the last. 

"Sorry." He muttered half-heartedly as his ears slightly flatted as her tone. Kamui rolled her eyes waving off his apology. She was used to it anyways.

Kamui has discarded her torn top the side, leaving her bare in front of her husband. He wasted no time in latching onto one of her breasts while his hand moved to play with the other. Kamui moaned loudly as he sucked her nipple and left various bite marks on both breasts. His hands went down, scratching her side roughly. Kamui moved her leg to go between his, pressing her leg up into his groin. Flannel bit roughly on her breast as a response to her teasing. He moved from her breasts to start kissing down her stomach, placing bite marks as he went further down.

Flannel removed her pants and undergarments in one swoop, tossing them off to the side. He nudged her legs open before pressing his mouth against her. One of her hands grasped the bedside and the other grabbed a handful of his mane as he pushed his tongue inside of her. Flannel felt his arousal growing while he began to eat her out. 

"Oh Gods-s Flannel." She moaned and roughly tugged his mane. Flannel moved one of hands from her leg to play with her clit. Kamui's breathing started to increase as she grinded her hips against his face, "Mhmm h-hold on."

Her husband immediately stopped, pulling away from her sweet scent once hearing those words. His mouth glistened with her juices as his tongue darted out to taste the excess. Kamui pushed him over to switch their positions. She was so close, and it wasn't fair that he didn't get any treatment. Kamui leaned down for another kiss, tongues mingling together as she removed his pants. Her hand immediately went between them as she began to stroke his cock. Flannel let out a quiet moan and bit on her lip. Kamui began to work on his cock, running her finger over the tip. 

She kissed down his chest before holding his hips down. Kamui pressed her tongue against his cock, licking her way up to the tip. Flannel grabbed her hair with both hands, trying his best to not push her head down on him. Kamui smirked and took his cock into her mouth. She used her tongue while bobbing her head up and down. While not being able to take him all the way in her mouth, Kamui moved her hand to work the rest of his cock. Flannel growled as Kamui worked on his cock. After a few moments, Flannel pulled her head off him, feeling himself close to finishing.

"Wow almost done that fast? Guess I should try and down grade my skill." Kamui teased. 

"I guess so." He replied back as she came back up for a kiss. 

Kamui grabbed her husband's shoulders before lifting herself up. Flannel sat up as Kamui adjusted herself on hsi lap. She grabbed his cock before guiding it into her. Both of them loudly moaned as Kamui pushed herself down on his thick cock. Her fingernails dug into his shoulder while she was fully seated on his lap. Flannel's arms wrapped around her waist. Kamui slightly moved her hips up before thrusting down onto him. Flannel moaned, latching his mouth onto her collarbone. His teeth sank in, drawing a small amount of blood. He quickly lapped it up as Kamui moaned in response. 

His nails dug into her skin as he raked them down her back. thrusting up against her. Kamui grabbed his face, sloppily kissing him. She pushed her tongue into his mouth, moaning against his lips. She moved her hands to grab the fur behind his ears, tugging roughly on them. Flannel let out a moan as she did it again. He pulled out of her and pushed her down on the bed. Her husband grabbed one of her legs, putting it over his shoulder. He grabbed the headboard above them, and steadied himself with his free hand. Flannel buried his face back in her neck, moving up to bite on her earlobe. He tried to ignore the impatient feeling while he adjust their position back.

"I'm going to knot you, yeah?" He asked in a breathless tone while feeling his knot swell. She grabbed his face to look up at her. All Kamui did is nod yes.

Flannel wasted no time into roughly pushing back into her. He gripped the headboard tightly as the roughness and speed of his thrust increased. Kamui wrapped her other leg around his waist as her hands gripped his back. She moaned loudly, angling her hips to met with Flannel's rough thrusts. 

"F-f-lannel I'm going to come." Kamui moaned out. 

Flannel thrusted up into harder and pushed his knot fully into her. Kamui's nails dug into his back as she threw her head back and tried to quiet down her moan. He resorted to grinding against his and playing with her clit until she came. He felt her inner walls pulse against his cock as she rode out her orgasm. Kamui was breathing heavily, wiping the sweat that collected on her forehead. Flannel gave a few more rough thrusts until he came inside of her. His mouth stayed attached to her neck, as he let out a moan that sounded more like a howl. 

He collapsed on top of her, resting his head on her collarbone. She stroked the fur from his face, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead. They adjusted their position to be more comfortable, since he was going to be locked inside of her for awhile. Kamui put her arms around Flannel as he nuzzled his face against her neck.

"Better now?" She asked while loosely holding his hand. Flannel sighed happily in response as he closed his eyes.

"I hope you're ready for the rest of the week, yeah." He muttered.

"Hmm depends if you're going to be on your best behaviour." Kamui replied. Flannel opened his eyes and frowned at her. His ears dropped slightly.

"Aw don't be mean like that." He whined. Kamui giggled at his response. She lifted his hand up near her face, placing a kiss against his knuckles. Flannel's face turned a bright red at the tender touch. 

They sat in silence for a while, soaking up each other's presence. It was nice to enjoy the time together even in the midst of war, and in the midst of his heat cycle. After a while, Flannel was able to pull out of Kamui. She got out of the bed to take care of business and clean herself off. Once taking care of herself, she got back into the bed. Kamui snuggled against her husband, placing her head on his chest. He wrapped her arms tightly around her.

"I love you." Flannel said quietly.

"I love you too, my darling." She replied.

\-----------------

The next morning, Kamui was feeling their endeavor last night. Her body was sore and thoroughly covered in marks. She had a difficult time finding an outfit to cover the bites on her neck and chest. Likely she was able to find something to cover most of it. Flannel opted on staying in the quarters today, knowing later today was going to be just as bad as yesterday. Before Kamui headed to breakfast, she gave him a chaste kiss, promising to be back with food later.

Once arriving to the mess hall and getting her food, Kamui heading to sit, trying to hide the pain in her walk. After sitting, Camilla slid up next to her and smirked. Kamui knew that look all too well and knew this wasn't going to be good.

"So that time again?" Camilla asked, smiling deviously. Kamui's face turned bright red as she looked away from her older sister.

"I don't r-r-really think that's your business." She stuttered out, trying to hide the marks on her neck.

"Oh my dear, sweet Kamui, you really do need to hide your shame better." Camilla replied. 

Kamui walked painfully out of the mess hall with everyone looking, and she felt as if they knew. She decided to join Flannel for the day in.


End file.
